Show Me The World As You See It
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: Greg's at Stanford and is happy. He has great friends and a great girlfriend, history couldnt repeat itself could it? read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Right, i dont own anything u recognise so dont sue. ALso, the character of "lacie" and the ending acutally belong to my friends series on this so check out her profile- lollpops x candycanes - and read her stories. they are amazing!

Warnings; Maybe some language, kinda implied sex scenes and a shock ending.

A/N: okay this is the second of my stories dedicated to my dear little lollypops x candycanes. They way this works is, Greg Sanders is at Stanford. and he's friends with Sam Winchester of Supernatural. (she likes them both) so all depending on reviews i was going to do a wee mini series for her... and ofcouse anyone who wants it...so leave reviews!

Also, this is my first Greg (CSI) fic and i havent watched the show in a while sorry of hes a bit out of character!

enjoy!

* * *

Show Me The World As You See It.

Greg pushed Lois against the bedroom door as she fumbled for the bobble that was in her hair. "No time." he growled into her ear and pushed open the door sending them both onto the floor.

"Scrunchie!" Lois grit out determinedly and Greg grabbed both her hands and pulled her to her feet kicking the door shut behind him and throwing her onto the bed. Lois let out a laugh and Greg smiled down at her, it wasn't a family photo smile, it was more predatory and Lois loved it. She loved the fact she cold bring out this side to him. This aggressive feral no-more-Mr-nice-guy side that all the girls swooned over.

"Lois," he breathed against the pulse point in her neck, she was distracted and he hated when she got distracted, which was a lot, and she only did it at the most…inappropriate of times.

"Greg!" she gaped as her finger nails racked down the bare skin of his back, and when the hell did his shirt come of?

"Stop. Thinking." he commanded, when Greg Sanders commands something you do as you're told, before biting down on her exposed neck and Lois did. She stopped thinking, stopped any thought process that was currently trying to make way to her very fuzzy brain. She was even certain she had stopped breathing, until he bit _just there_ and she made a strangled noise at the back of her throat. Yes. She was still breathing and if she stayed in these clothes any longer she was certain she would die.

"OH MY GOD!" came the startled scream before the door of the room slammed shut again and Lois pushed herself up into her elbows and looked over Greg's head at the posted of the rose on the back of the door. A muffled "I'm sorry" swiftly followed by "System. Fucking,. _scrunchie _system" made Lois roll her eyes and lay flat on her back again.

"Lois!" came the hushed shout and her head sprang up again.

"There is a time for thinking and this.." Greg gestured to the current situation, "..is not one of those times." Lois merely nodded and Greg growled, biting down hard on her inner thigh causing her to let out a strangled gasp once again.

"So this no thinking thing, is quite fun," Lois whispered against Greg' chest before pushing herself up and looking down into his eyes. Greg laughed softly and followed her feather soft touch down his chest just to rest below roughly where his left lung would be.

"does it hurt?" she asked softly and Greg shook his head, tucking a long strand of blonde hair back behind her ear and away from her face. "How did you get it?" she whispered, her eyes however never leaving the thin pink line on his torso.

"I was in a car crash." she smiled sadly and Lois nodded.

"just you?" he knew she was trying to find out as much about him as she could, she always did that, from pictures to any faint scars on his body. Many people would find her strange and stalker like but Greg didn't. she was a world away from what he was used to a world away from…

"Now, whose doing all the thinking huh?" Lois laughed, playfully hitting him on the chest. Greg smiled and blinked a few times to rid himself of _her _face, _her_ memories, to rid himself simple of _her._

"Who was she?" Lois' question was almost inaudible but Greg knew what she had asked.

"Her name was Lacie." he whispered softly not looking her in the eye, once again Lois nodded sadly and place her head gently down onto his chest. She didn't want him to say anymore. A loud bang resounded at the door and Greg looked up.

"You heard that and it wasn't just me?" Lois asked and moved as Greg sat up and pulled on his pants.

"Stay here." he kissed her head and made his way out of the room.

"HAILIE!" came the shout as the person banged on the door. Greg opened it cautiously and looked at the man who was making all the noise. Sam looked him up and down. "I really don't wanna know but where is she?" Sam asked and Greg noticed his cool calm façade slipping dramatically,

"She's…" Greg turned around to the living area and turned back to Sam. "not here." he finished with a smile and Sam punched him. A quick, solid, right hook to the jaw. Greg recoiled in horror.

"Sam!" came the shout from behind the counter as Lois ran around, blonde hair swishing all over the place, and grabbed Greg. "what's gotten into you?!" she exclaimed and examined Greg's face.

"Where is she?" Sam all but sobbed.

"Who?" Lois asked as she ran her finger tips over Greg's already swelling eye.

"Hailie!" Sam exclaimed and threw his arms in the air.

"I don't know."

"great!" he yelled and Lois watched as his long legs took off at a run down the deserted hallway.

"Here." Lois whispered and handed Greg the ice pack as he sat down on the two-seater . "What's up with him?" she asked as though Greg would know. Granted that He and Sam Winchester were best friends, no-one ever knew what was going on in Sam's head.

"I dunno, he looked worried though, he was looking for Hailie." Greg stated letting the coolness soak into his abused flesh.

"Probably on one of her self obsessed trips." Lois placed a mug of coffee in front of him and smiled as she popped two pain killers from the foil and plastic packaging. Greg smiled as he downed the pills, Lois wasn't one for compassion but then again was that why he was drawn to her?

"Aren't I glad my mum wont be here for another week." Greg laughed and Lois' brow furrowed in confusion making Greg wish he had just kept his mouth shut. He sighed heavily and looked up, she was clearly waiting for an explanation to his sudden outburst about his mother. "She puts the "S" in mothering."

"Mothering doesn't have an s." Lois stated and Greg laughed at how adorable she was.

"As in Smothering?" he explained and Lois laughed and half pouted.

"Okay, so I'm slow. And you have an over protective mother. Deal with it." she said before kissing him soundly.

"is it just me or do you feel bad?" Greg sighed as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah, I feel bad. Let's get dressed and track them down." Lois whispered against his neck and pushed up off of him, dragging him to the bedroom.

"This is one of the worst ideas you could possibly have." Greg laughed as he shut the door behind him.

Greg tapped the steering wheel along to the currently ending song and Lois laughed as he burst into song "every time that we meet I skip a heart beat, I skip a heartbeat for you." he sang as he touched the tip of her nose. Lois rolled her eyes and searched for another song and smiled when it landed on one.

"Now, this is my kind of music!" she exclaimed and began to sing along to Jordin Sparks' "no air" and Greg smiled at her. "GREG!" she screamed and he turned back to the road. Pulling hard on the wheel Greg swerved from the black SUV and into a pole on the other side of the road, causing the car to flip onto it's side.

Greg opens his eyes to blood and glass everywhere and tries to blink away the pain. Everything is already looking far too familiar for his liking and he feels physically sick.

"Lois." a hoarse whisper as the first time and he cant stop the tears that fall from his eyes.

"Lois!" he calls again and hears a cough, then a grunt and..

"Greg!"

"It's okay, it's okay I'm here." he reaches out his hand to her and she grabs on tightly.

"Lois…Lois!" he yells as he feels her grip on his loosen. "come on" he begs as her eyes begin to slide shut. He knew he wouldn't be lucky twice. He simply knew it.

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air


	2. Broken Bones and Broken Hearts

**A/N: **Okay dokay folks this chapter goes out to my lil lollipopsxcandycanes cuz well she still owns Lacie lol and the lovely JauntyChick cuz shes really nice too!

So get the reviews in PLEASE! baring in mind this is my first CSI fic...so without futher blabbering from me here is the long awaited chapter 2!

* * *

Broken Bones and Broken Hearts.

The white of the hospital lights and walls begin to blur together as Greg slumps against the wall pressing his eyes tightly shut, no major injuries, just cuts and bruises marring his lightly tanned flesh and words bouncing about in his head... _"Then just keep looking at me okay?" _every time he closes his eyes he sees her nod her head again, too scared to get the words out. Pain shoots up Greg's spine and he bites back the gasp currently trying to make its way out of his mouth. Prying open one eye he realises that he's a lot shorter than he was and wonders if his legs have been hacked off before noticing that he was, in fact, on the floor having slipped down the wall. He knew he should get up, or at least make some attempt, but he simply didn't have the strength to do it. His mind was wandering from the blond haired, brown eyed girl lying in surgery down the corridor to the blue eyed, brunette in Vegas. His fingers gravitate to his pocket, the little velvet box somehow comforting against his fingertips. And that thought, that thought scares him. The thought the _she_ was the one able to make things better for him. Greg feels the hot tears as they crush against his eyelids and pour down his cheeks, he has to get out of here.

Pushing himself up with all the strength he can muster, Greg staggers to his feet and rushes at the double swing doors, ignoring the looks he gets from the nurses and doctors, even the patients. He can feel the bile rising in his throat as he makes it out into the clammy Californian early morning air. Collapsing against the little wall at the flower beds, Greg coughs and brings up any pain relief that they had managed to get into him an collapses against the wall. Things were far too familiar.

"_I Need to be with her!" Greg yells as they wheel her down the corridor, medics pushing and pulling him away from her._

"_Greg!" Lacie yells, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she begs them to let him come with her, the intense pain is just too much to handle without him there. _

"_Lacie!" Greg sobs as she disappears behind a door and he falls to his knees, some stuck up nurse telling him everything is going to be fine. How would she know that? She's not with Lacie and neither is he, no-one knows if it will be alright. Greg gets to his feet and runs outside, ignoring the nurse calling him to come back, he needs seen to as well the thick air hits his face as he gets outside, grabbing hold of the wall and throwing up from the pain. Greg cries bitter tears as he slides down the wall, the world dimming and going completely black as he drifts into the cold black unconsciousness that's been pulling at him for the past few hours. _

Greg shudders at the memory, no such luck this time. This time it was Lois that took the brunt of the crash, punctured lung, internal bleeding, broken arm, fractured collarbone, broken leg and that's based on what the paramedics think, he hasn't even been told what the doctors think yet. His mind once again wanders to the brunette, her broken leg resting on a pillow in a cast.

"_Hey You." Lacie smiles groggily at Greg, now in hospital gear and slightly disorientated himself._

"_I'm so Sorry." Greg blurts out, and Lacie's blue eyes meet his._

"_Greg--"_

"_-- No Lacie this was my fault, I shouldn't have drove when I was drinking." Greg feels the tears in his eyes again and Lacie shakes her head._

"_I was distracting you."_

"_No You weren't. This isn't your fault."_

"_And it isn't yours"_

"_It is!" Greg protests, jumping to his feet, a movement he instantly regrets as pain seers through his body._

_  
"Tell You what," Lacie begins as Greg sinks down onto his chair. "We both take half of the blame and be done with it." Greg lets out a sigh, he hates it when she's right. _

"_Fine."_

"_Good now, I want you to do something for me to make up for making me not tired and fight the anaesthetic." __Lacie says, before turning to rummage through the drawer._

"_Anything,." Greg almost yells, and means it, cause there is nothing he wouldn't do for her, nothing in this world he wouldn't give to see her happy._

"_Sign My cast." Lacie offers him a bright smile and a sharpie marker._

Greg pushes himself up off of the ground and walks over to the payphone, the number is easy, Hell, he's dialled it enough times. "Hello." the voice echoes after the third ring. "Hello." It comes again and Greg slams the receiver down so hard the vibrations shake through his hand. He knows now where he has to go and he just hopes she understands.

**One week Later.**

The yellow cab pulls up in front of a block of flats and Greg looks at Sam, who is worrying his bottom lip. "You don't have to do this man," Sam whispers and Greg shakes his head.

"Yes, I do." Greg's eyes fall to his lap and Sam nods.

"I'll be here when you get out, then we can go get food." Sam does his best to reassure his friend, but he knows deep down, this is the best and worst option of all time. Greg nods and takes a deep breath, if he doesn't do this now he never will. Pushing open the door and walking out into the warm street, Greg opens the door to the apartment block and takes the stairs two at a time, cursing her for living this high up. Finally reaching his destination, he knocks on the door just once and she answers. Anything Greg was going to say is no longer in his mind as he stares at her blankly,

"Greg." his name a small gasp from her lips. Greg opens his mouth to speak, her blue eyes captivating him.

"Who is it babe?" another voice calls form the background and her recent he-doesn't-mean-anything walks out of her room to the door.

"I just wanted to give you this, i didn't want it and it means nothing to me anymore so I thought you should have it," Greg places the small box into her hand and spins on his heel and leaves, racing down the stars three at a time. Greg Sanders didn't usually lie, but this was for the best, he needed closure and she needed to move on...again. Throwing open the cab door and climbing in Greg offers Sam a small smile and looks at the driver via the rear view mirror, "A good bar please."

The brunette watches from her window as the cab pulls away and allows one single tear to fall, opening up the little box, she glances bitterly at the ring, "goodbye Greg." Lacie whispers as more tears surge down her cheeks.

**One Month Later.**

"Greg put me down!" Lois laughs as Greg carries her into her apartment , Hailie giggles and places Lois' crutches down beside her when Greg gently sets her down on the sofa.

"Need anything?" Hailie asks as she takes Lois' bag from Sam and places it down.

"Nah, we're good thanks." Greg shrugs and settles down behind Lois her head against his shoulder.

"Well you know where we are if you need us." Sam offers a smile and takes Hailie's hand, leading her out of the apartment.

Greg lets out a contented sigh when Lois snuggles into him, without that velvet box in his pocket, Greg feels happier than he ever did, well except the horrible feeling that a part of him was missing now that it was gone. Placing a gentle kiss against Lois' head and flicking on the TV Greg tries to ignore the feeling that he's done the wrong thing and instead set his mind to focus on his new relationship with someone who loves him back.


	3. Words Dont Always Come Out Right

**A/N: **Heya Guys... so so so so so so sorrrryyyyyy for the massive length of time it took me to get this updated. I'm not gonna just sit here and fire out excuses. i have been prioritisin other stories before this for the simple fact I'm losing the will to write this one. sorry.

anyways, anything u see i dont own blah blah blah

please review and be patient for the next update. Any ideas are welcome too! :) PM /Review me with them.

Love you all!

K

xox

* * *

**Words Don****'****t Always Come Out Right.**

"You'll be fine!" Hailie laughs as she leans against the wall of the little apartment, watching Lois as she applies mascara to her long think lashes. Lois turns around in the chair and glares at the other girl, who holds her hands up in defence. "I'm just saying that I don't think there's anything to worry about that's all, I mean, you're good. Better than good." Hailie smiles at her friend and Lois rolls her eyes.

"It's not that." Lois admits finally.

"Then what is it?" Hailie crosses the room and perches herself on the bed behind her friend, picking up the comb and gently teasing the long curls that sit on her shoulder.

"It's been like two months since the crash, people haven't seen me, I haven't been out in front of people for so long." Lois whispers quietly, suddenly finding the zip on her hoodie all too exciting.

"So? Lois, look. People don't care." Hailie tries and Lois scoffs at the statement. "Okay maybe they do but there is nothing wrong with you for them to care about." Hailie smiles again into the mirror and swallows when Lois kinks an eyebrow and stands up, the hot pants she's wearing give Hailie a proper view of all her scars. "Lois, you're wearing jeans. No-one is going to notice, and if you even lift your fringe to show me the scar I will smack you. They can't see it, you are being paranoid. If you don't wanna do this just say, no-one will think any less of you."

"Yes they will Hailie, and I have to do this. It's not a matter of choice anymore. Besides, Greg's went to a lot of trouble to get this sorted so I really have no choice in this, I cant let him down."

"Well then," Hailie gets to her feet. "You have to get dressed and warm up missy!" She smirks as she leaves the room.

* * *

**Two Weeks Earlier.**

"Are you serious?" Lois looks Greg in the eye in complete shock.

"Yes."

"Oh God." She sits back, stunned. "No way." her eyes shoot to his and she moves back from him.

"Yes way! I know you can do this, come on babe, just one night. It'll be fun!" Greg tries and reaches forward to her pulling her back to him and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"No Greg. No way." Lois pushes him away and gets to her feet grabbing for her coat only to have Greg grab hold of the other end and haul her towards him.

"You said after the crash you only have one life to lead! It's about taking chances and all that stuff. This is a chance you have to take." Greg does his best puppy dog smile and Lois lets out a huff.

"No, the answer is no. It's still no. It will _always_ be _no._" Lois pouts and Greg pouts backs. "I hate you." Lois glares and Greg smirks and pulls her towards him, crashing his lips against hers.

"I knew you would."

* * *

**Present Day**

"Okay. You have like ten minutes!" Hailie giggles excitedly, clapping her hands and earning herself another glare from Lois who runs her fingers through her curls again, the once soft curls now a mass of tight ones resting just behind her headband and splaying widely around her head, coming to a halt on her shoulder. Lois smoothes her fringe against her forehead and Hailie grins at her friend.

"Don't even think about that." Lois glares into the mirror in the college bathroom and sighs leaning forward on to the sink.

"Oh come on! You ok?" Hailie asks sweetly and Lois draws her a death glare.

"Yeah, I'm fine totally awesome." Lois turns around and rests against the sink, holding her face in her hands.

"Lois, how many times, this is gonna be _fine_." Hailie smiles brightly and walks over, hugging her friend tightly.

"I know, I know." Lois sighs and hugs back, "If this goes down in flames, so do you."

"Of course! Hell has the red carpet rolled out for me, now move your sexy little ass!" Hailie smacks Lois's backside playfully as they make there way out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Two Weeks Earlier.**

Greg sighs as he sits down next to the fountain and takes the letter out of his pocket, his fingers tremble as he holds the envelope in his hands, tracing the perfectly formed letters on the front. He's read the contents almost seven times since he received it in the mail. He knew who had sent it straight away, and he knew off by heart what it said inside. What it was asking him to do. He didn't, at that point, know what hurt worse, the fact that he was going to follow it through, or the fact that he didn't feel bad about it at all.

* * *

**Present Day.**

Greg scans the bar, there's one person he's looking for, he knows where the other girl is; she's in the bathroom waiting to "take a chance." and he feels as guilty as hell for this but it's the only way this thing could go down. Fishing the letter from his pocket he read over the words again, his eyes rising to the stage when the blonde haired girl appeared from nowhere.

"Um… I haven't done this in a little while, so um… bare with me…please?" Lois whispers as she sits down on the little stool in front of her, her fingers tremble as she reached for the ivory keys on the large black piano in front of her. Her fingers move smoothly over the ivory keys and she has never felt as at home as she does now.

"_Some people live for the fortune, Some people live just for the fame, Some people live for the power, yeah."_

Lois gazes out into the crowd and looks straight into the hazel eye of the man resting against the bar, drink in hand, with the biggest smile on his face. The words seem to flow a whole lot easier when she looks at him, as cliché as it sounds, it's the truth.

Greg sighs and crumples the piece of paper up, the feeling of being loved filling him when his eyes connected with the blonde's on stage. She was singing this for him. She meant every word. And he would be damned if he broke her heart over someone who walked away from him all those years ago.

"_But I aint got nothing if I aint got you."_

* * *

"You were amazing babe!" Hailie yells as she envelopes her friend in another massive bone crushing hug.

"I'll second that." Sam smiled warmly at Lois as he tries to ease Hailie off of her and into his own arms.

"Yeah, and I'll third that." Greg grins at Lois and holds his arms out to her.

"Glad you liked it Sanders." Lois whispers as she lets him pull her close.

"You knew I would." Greg says into her neck before claiming her lips in a soft kiss.

"Ew, get a room!" Hailie squeals and Sam's hearty laugh fills the almost empty bar, as his arms tighten around her and she snuggles against his chest.

"Actually…" Lois gives Greg a coy smirk as she fiddles with the collar on his jacket "..that's not sucha bad idea." She winks at him and giggles when Hailie pretends to retch.

"Come on then Alicia, lets go." Greg returns the wink and laughs when Lois rolls her eyes at his comment. The four of them laugh and joke on the way out, all of them failing to notice the blue eyed girl standing near the exit with the tear stained face.


End file.
